Lord Cowboy
Lord Cowboy is the main antagonist of the animated television series, The Sheepish Sheep. He is the ruthless master yodeler, who is willing to lie other animals for many things and selling his family for food, though his original scheme was to storm Washington, D.C. by selling all the stolen sheeps in an attempt to become president. Biography He is first seen as a cattle rustler who plotted to run numerous herds of cattle off cliffs to their deaths in revenge for having been trampled down in life. Later, Lord Cowboy was reworked into the master yodeler, though his original scheme was to storm Washington, D.C. with an army of hypnotized sheeps in an attempt to become president. Later, Lord Cowboy's assistant, Ernesto, arrives to make cash out of the stolen sheep. Ernesto buys the sheep, and Lord Cowboy (now an president) uses the ill-gotten money to buy the now-bankrupt farm he stole the sheeps from. Bush finish counting the sheeps they captured, stating that the total is 4,997. Ernesto tells him that they are supposed to be 5,000. Lord Cowboy tells him that one of his nephews just miscounted, but he hears Mokey's baa and sees her by the entrance and decides to bring her to him. Lord Cowboy begins to yodel at Mokey not knowing that he is immune to his hypnosis. When Lord Cowboy sees Mokey not even respond to his yodeling, he is completely confused, so he decides to confront the sheeps head on. However, Lord Cowboy is captured by the sheeps, who plugged their ears to avoid his yodeling. The sheeps headbutt Lord Cowboy, sending him into a mine cart, and thus, knocking him unconscious. A chase between the sheeps, Ernesto, and Lord Cowboy ensues throughout the mine. Soon, Slim regains consciousness - just in time to see to his horror that he has headed straight for the train, and all groups collide with it. An enraged Lord Cowboy grabs the sheeps and ropes them and prepares to place them on the train. He then confirms that Ernesto is actually a mercenary working for him, to Mokey's disappointment and heartbreak. As a last ditch effort, Lord Cowboy obtains the money and attends the auction of the Barn under his O'Del identity, attempting to buy the farm. It then appears the coyotes and Lord Cowboy tries to escape from them, but is cornered. He then removes the mask, in the hope that they will leave him alone if they realize that he tries to kill them. As Lord Cowboy points them with the gun, coyotes fearfully give up, but Lord Cowboy accidentally falls into a hole. He screams for help and the gang kidnappers (the secondary antagonists of the series) hear him. They act to help Lord Cowboy to get out of the hole, but they really want to catch him and exchange him for the money. They bind him with his belt, put the bag on his head and crammed him into a bag that bind. Later, they were arrested, and Lord Cowboy is extracted from the bag, but is bound to the kidnappers and they all get gagged. In this thin, they are thrown in jail. Appearence Quotes Trivia Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:Vengeful Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Mass Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Male Villains Category:Fighter